


Milky Way

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fisting, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Prostate Milking, Slavery, human cattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “Is my little favorite in?” Peter asked as they reached the end of the row, making Alan smile and Derek raise an eyebrow.“Sure he is. Actually, he’s due a milking about now. Want to help?”The last door on the right side had a little golden star sticker and a sign reading ‘Stiles.’“What is a Stiles?” Derek asked, looking at Peter suspiciously.“Who is a Stiles, my dear nephew. He’s Alan’s best omega. Excellent output, sweet temperament. Simply perfect.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!
> 
> Thank you so much to my lovely Emma! <3

“Peter, welcome! And who is this young man?” Alan asked as the car of the Health Department showed up. 

“Alan, hi! I think I mentioned the last time I came out that I’m applying for a promotion?” the man told him, shaking his hand. Alan nodded. It would be a shame though. He and Peter were on good terms, and it never hurt to have connections with the HD.

“Well, I got it. I will be regional director from next month. And this is my nephew, Derek. If all goes well, he will take over as the county’s Health Inspector - I thought I would show him around.”

Alan congratulated him, shaking Derek’s hand. The man seemed a bit too serious, but he was an Alpha - just like his uncle - and Alan was sure he would get in a much better mood once they had a chance to meet the omegas.

“So, this isn’t a formal inspection?” he asked for good measure, and Peter nodded, already heading off in the direction of the stables. Not like there was anything wrong on the farm; the Milky Way Omega Farm had never in its history had a problem with regulations.

Alan chose to go with Derek, trying to get a feeling for him. Sure, they abided by the rules, but the truth was that if an inspector  _ really  _ wanted to find problems, he would.

“So, how do you like the job so far?”

Derek paused for a second.

“It seems good. I mean, Peter took me to a place yesterday that was absolutely deplorable - we actually shut it down immediately - but I’m hoping he has something much more pleasant up his sleeve for today.”

Alan smiled, taking out his keys. Peter was already at the door of the stable, waiting for them impatiently.

“Oh, I do think he does,” he said, opening the door and letting the inspectors inside.

Derek stopped in the door, looking around with an impressed expression. The building was large, clean and airy.

This part had the stalls, and the younger man wandered off, peeking inside some of them over the doors.

“See, this is how it should look,” Peter told his nephew. “They all have working toilets, a beanbag, some toys… They want for nothing.”

Alan followed along, checking on some of his omegas. They were all in excellent condition, clean and healthy. Some farmers, especially those who worked for the big companies, had them shackled and unable to move at all, but Alan was also a vet, and knew exactly what they needed. Other than the thick collars around their neck, their mittens on their hands and the bit in their mouth, they weren’t in bondage, allowed to freely move around in their little stalls.

“I have to admit, this almost looks pleasant,” Derek said, making all three of them laugh.

“So where are you getting your stock, Mr. Deaton?” he asked as they made their way down between the rows of stalls.

“Oh, I use local. Ever since the law passed about Alphas not being allowed to own more than three omegas I had a huge influx of parents wanting to sell the surplus ones to me... And some are orphaned. But I only take the best ones.”

It was his pride. Everyone in the county bought his milk if they could afford it, knowing that he kept his omegas well and his products were 100% organic.

“Is my little favorite in?” Peter asked as they reached the end of the row, making Alan smile and Derek raise an eyebrow.

“Sure he is. Actually, he’s due a milking about now. Want to help?”

The last door on the right side had a little golden star sticker and a sign reading ‘Stiles.’

“What is a  _ Stiles _ ?” Derek asked, looking at Peter suspiciously.

“ _ Who _ is a Stiles, my dear nephew. He’s Alan’s best omega. Excellent output, sweet temperament. Simply perfect.”

Alan swiped his keycard, opening the door. Stiles was curled up on his soft little nest in the corner, napping. He looked incredibly young like that, even though he was very near the end of his teens.

“Stiles? Time for your milking,” Alan said, making the boy jerk awake. The omega gave a hesitant smile around the bit in his mouth, stretching his long limbs before getting to his feet.

He could hear Derek hum behind him at the sight, and he could understand it. Stiles looked amazing; all lite, lean body and huge, swollen tits. His nipples were big and hard from all the suction, dark red and elongated.

“Come on, darling,” he said, holding his arm out. Stiles had a bell on his collar and it tinkled as he walked over. Alan took his hand and pulled him out to the corridor. The boy blushed, lowering his eyes when he realized they had visitors, but that only made Peter coo at him.

“Look at you! I think you actually grew since the last time I saw you,” he said, reaching out and lifting one of the omega’s big, full tits. Stiles whined, his small, shaved cocklet jerking between his legs. “Come on Derek, feel this. His skin is so supple and you can feel his breast is about to burst.”

Alan nodded at Derek’s questioning look and the young man didn’t wait for any more of an invitation, palming Stiles’ other tit, squeezing it a bit and rubbing his nipple with his thumb.

The boy almost collapsed, a string of saliva clinging to his chin as he started drooling from the stimulation.

Alan smiled at the inspectors.

“Alright, gentleman. It’s time to get this show on the road,” he said, and the two men stepped back. He pulled Stiles along the next section - where they bathed the omegas and flushed their holes out in the mornings. Peter was quietly explaining the process to his nephew, but Alan was pretty sure his eyes were glued to Stiles’ ass.

“And this is the milking station,” he said when they reached the simple, padded stocks. There were a few pillows around and a stool. It was all very homely and simple.

“I expected something…” Derek started searching for the right words.

“High-tech?” Alan asked with a grin, and the man nodded. Peter patted his nephew’s back.

“Alan only does organic - he’s very traditional.”

Derek nodded his understanding, but looked a little lost.

“So how is this done, then? I’ve only seen mechanized farms so far…”

“Well, first we will get Stiles in position. Milking this way usually requires two people, but since my assistant is on a lunch break, you two can help. Come on, darling, down you go,” he told the boy, opening the stocks and waiting until the omega was on his knees with his neck and wrists in the holes. He locked the upper part in place and then went to tug the boy in the proper place. 

Stiles was kneeling on a pillow, the stock was a bit higher than it would be if he was on his hands and knees, making his back slope down gently. His full tits hung heavy under him.

Peter picked up a pillow and threw it to his nephew before sitting down beside Stiles.

“We will take the tits,” he said, Derek following his example on the other side.

“Alright.” 

He brought over two buckets; a big one and one that was a bit smaller, handing the larger to Peter who placed it under Stiles’ breasts. Alan pulled the low stool over to the omega’s ass and sat down, rolling his sleeve up.

“The thing to know about organic, traditional milking, is that it takes a bit of effort, but provides the best damned milk you’ve ever had,” he explained. He slowly worked the fat, black plug from the boy’s ass, making him moan pathetically.

“Omegas produce more and better quality milk when they are feeling pleasure, and that’s the reason why factory milk will never get to the level I’m selling. They need care and attention to give the best.”

Derek looked on with something like want as Alan started fingering Stiles’ sloppy, loose hole. Sure, it was slack enough to get his fist in without problem, but this one liked a bit of foreplay.

“When Alan starts fisting him, we will start pulling on his tits,” Peter dictated. “You keep one hand on the nipples to pull and use the other to massage his breast,” he explained.

Derek nodded, swallowing. Alan imagined that Stiles’ omega scent was getting stronger the longer he played with his hole. That was the reason he only employed betas - they were much less likely to get distracted.

“What’s the other bucket for?” Derek asked after he noticed Alan sliding it between the omega’s thighs.

“Omega come is a delicacy around these parts. A small vial of it sells for a hundred bucks. And I have customers who will only buy Stiles’,” Alan told him proudly. 

Finally he pushed his hand into the boy’s hole, making him moan. He didn’t stop making sounds, especially after Derek and Peter started working on his tits. The air was soon filled with the smell of fresh, warm omega milk.

“That’s it, beautiful, show us what you’ve got,” Peter said in a low voice. He always loved to sweet-talk omegas, whenever Alan let him help with the milking.

Stiles whimpered, his hole contracting a bit too strongly around Alan’s arm. He leaned to the side a bit to see what was wrong and frowned at Derek.

“You are being too rough. Don’t try to squeeze it out of him, he needs a gentle hand,” he said.

“Shit, sorry,” the young man said, nostrils flared and eyes a bit glazed over, but did as he was told.

Stiles’ body relaxed, and he went back to moaning and drooling onto the floor. It was time for Alan to get busy too.

He reached between the boy’s legs, grabbing his balls and gently rolling them between his fingers until he could see the omega’s little cocklet starting to ooze pearly come.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to jerk him off?” Derek asked, eyes glued to Alan’s hand.

“Oh, no; the last thing you want to do is spoil them. If they don’t have direct stimulation, their orgasm takes longer and it will make their come taste much better,” he said. “Every one of them has their likes. I have one - Jackson, a rowdy one for an omega - who needs a lot of pain. I have to twist and pull and pinch his nuts otherwise he can’t come. Stiles though… he likes it when I grind on his prostate with the heel of my hand. All I have to do is touch his balls and he’s coming like a champion.”

The bucket was filling nicely with milk, and from the sounds he was making, Stiles was nearing the end of his rope too.

Alan sped up his hand in the boy’s hole, churning his ass up, nice and fast to get every last drop of come out of him, until the omega’s noises turned from pleasure to pain.

“Alright, that’s enough,” he said, and the men stopped. Derek let go reluctantly, like he wanted to keep his hands on the boy for hours. It make Alan smile.

Peter smirked at his nephew.

“Don’t worry, the best part is just coming,” he said.

Alan put the buckets away, emptying the milk into the container labeled ‘Stiles’, and pouring the come into a bottle. He unlocked the stock and helped Stiles to his feet. The boy was shaky and dazed, and Peter was quick to put his arms around his waist.

They walked him back to his stall and laid him on his little blanket nest. Derek looked a bit startled when Alan motioned him inside.

“The thing about not using machines, is that you don’t get everything out. If we just left the rest it would decrease production. Aftercare is important,” Alan told him with a smile. Peter was already lying down beside the omega, pushing his fist into his hole, his hungry mouth latched onto one reddened, oversensitive nipple.

Derek licked his lips.

“Come on, nephew. Or I will take the other one too,” Peter said, barely letting the fat nipple out of his mouth. That was all it took and Derek practically threw himself down, sucking so hard on Stiles’ other tit that his cheeks hollowed.

The omega’s eyes rolled back, body twitching. 

“Take as much time as you need,” Alan said amused, leaving the door open.

He had a feeling that they wouldn’t have any problems with the new health inspector.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
